You'll Never Lose Me
by Allyjenner
Summary: Toby finds out the truth about his mom, and he tells Spencer. Spoby fluff, two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Just some fluff for Spoby! Set after 4x12, somewhere in 4B, two-shot

* * *

Spencer brushed her long brown locks nearly. There was a ring at her doorbell. She set her comb down on the bathroom sink counter and hurried downstairs. When she opened the door, her teary-eyed boyfriend stood in the doorway. His eyes were puffy and red. She was startled to see him so upset. She thought that everything had been patched up with him when they had a talk after he stormed out of the hoedown dance.

"Toby," she said his name quietly. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at her weakly. She anxiously waited for his response. He felt like he had forgotten how to speak. Words struggled to come out of his mouth, and his throat felt sore. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him into telling her. It hurt her just to see him hurting.

"Spencer, I know I told you I stopped looking for information about my mom, but— I... I just couldn't stop myself," he explained, and breathed slowly. "And I'm sorry for going behind your back, but I knew there was a truth, and I had to find out. I was determined."

"Toby," she said his name again with slight disappointment in her voice. "I'm not angry that you started looking again, I'm just disappointed that you lied to me about it. You told me that nothing was going on anymore, and you were done with asking A questions! You _know_ the devil can't help us without a catch."

"But I found out," he began, "I know what happened to her."

"Really?" Spencer said, her eyes filled with hope. There was a sparkle of hope in her eyes. "That's wonderful, Toby! But, what was A's catch? I don't know if I can even listen. But tell me anyways. And what happened to your mom?"

"Spencer, there's no catch," he said, looking at the floor.

"What?" Spencer was shocked. "There's no catch? There has to be. Trust me, with years of dealing with A, I know there's _always_ a catch. There's always a string attached! There's no way A gave you a freebie."

"That's because I didn't ask A this time," he started, "I... I went back to Radley myself."

"You did?" Spencer's eyes widened. Memories of her stay in Radley flashed through her mind. "Umm... so what did the people at Radley say?"

"I talked to that guy, Eddie Lamb, and he told me," Toby struggled to speak, "Spencer, he told me exactly what I didn't want to hear. He told me that my mother didn't kill herself, she was murdered. Murdered by Detective Wilden."


	2. Chapter 2

Pt. 2

Spencer's jaw dropped when she heard the news. They had theorized that his mom had been murdered, but not by Detective Wilden himself! It made sense, though— all the cover ups made by Wilden. He wasn't covering someone else's tracks, he was covering his _own_ tracks all along. Spencer kissed Toby's lips passionately to try to stop him from crying again. She saw the tears falling from his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, trying her hardest to console him.

"If I could just see Detective Wilden again..." Toby began, closing his eyes. "I would do anything to show him what he's done! He deserves a worse death than what he got! I just wish that_ I _was the one to get to kill him. He is the reason that my mom doesn't get to be here anymore, and I'll never forgive him for it, dead or alive."

"I'm so sorry," Spencer said, running a hand through her boyfriend's hair. "I know he was a corrupt cop, but don't go to those extremes, please. Don't think like that, even if you're hurting. You'd really want to take his life yourself?"

He shrugged his shoulders in defeat. He knew she was right. He just hugged her again, feeling warm when he was in her arms.

"It's not fair, though," he said, trying not to cry. "Why does he get to just take my mom's life without a care in the world? He deserves so much worse! Why would he ruin my life like that? What did my mother ever do to him? She was like a saint, I swear. She was an angel."

"Whatever his reason was, it still wouldn't be right," Spencer said, and walked him over to the couch. "There's no reason for murder, besides self defense, and I doubt your angelic mother would be attacking a cop like that. She would have known better. Wilden was always a jerk. He got what was coming for him when he was killer."

"Honestly, I'd like to thank his killer," Toby angrily said, and buried his head against Spencer. "Thank you for being here with me. I know I've probably been some kind of emotional wreck for the past few weeks, and I'm sorry. You're really amazing to handle me, even though I've only been horrible to you."

"I won't deny that the last few weeks have been an emotional stress for us, but nothing's ever horrible when you're here," she said, and touched his back sweetly. "I'll always be there for you. You had a reason to be hurting. Wilden did some pretty horrible things."

"I love you so much," he whispered before kissing her lips.

There wasn't another girl that he'd rather be with than her. She was supportive, witty, beautiful, and everything he ever wanted in a girl. She was irreplaceable.

"I love you, too," she returned the words.

"Spencer... I... uh... when I found out what happened to my mom, I thought you'd be done with me when I told you. I thought you'd be done with the drama and you just wouldn't want to be a part of my life anymore. I thought I'd lose you for good," he sighed. "And you don't understand how amazing it is that you're still sitting here with me."

"Toby, I'd never leave you, _ever_," Spencer declared. "No matter what, you'll never lose me."

They leaned in for another soft kiss on the lips. He pulled her closer to hug her tight, never wanting to let go. He was glad that she assured him that he'd never lose her because, well, because he just didn't want to ever lose her!


End file.
